The Princess Ride
by nevadanewsie
Summary: This is not meant to be taken seriously. California is in an intense heat wave and it's messing with my roomie and I's head. Caution Thar Be Smut Ahead.


**The Princess Ride**

Westley carried her up the winding cool staircase to the bedchamber where she secretly hoped she could be bound forever. The feel of her satin nightgown draping and slipping over her porcelain skin sent shivers of anticipation through her body. The slight shifting of his fingers wrapped tightly around her arm and the sway of his broad chest as they climbed higher into the turret intensified her lust for what was surely to come. Westley, with his teeny tiny skinny mustache, smirked knowingly at his beautiful flower Buttercup, and thoughts drifted to another flower resting between her legs. His eyes drifted upward, reaching her round hips, slight waist, and finally resting upon the lovely orbs under her thin night gown. His eyes grew wide as it became clear that her thoughts were traveling down he same road as his. His eyes rested for a brief moment on her chest where her erect nipples were making quite an obvious imprint through the sheer fabric. With one strong arm he threw the door to their wedding chamber open, his hardness beginning to press against the small of her back. Buttercup looked up at him with eyes wide as she registered what she was feeling.

"All for you my love," Westley murmured.

Buttercup reached up and kissed him softly, smiling slightly against his soft lips. Every muscle in his body tensed as all he wanted to do was toss her onto the bed and pillage her maidenhead. Instead he slowly lowered her down on to the billowy surface of the stately bed. Candlelight flickered around them casting their shadows against the far wall. In that moment he drew his breath as she surprised him with the slightest touch of her tongue along the tip of his ear lobe. He gave her a sideways glance and smirked, "Timid is something you aren't," Westley said before capturing her lips with his. With a groan at the thought of separating himself from her for one second he lifted himself off of his treasure and stood before her as she lay on their love tuffet-the embodiment of both innocence and seduction. He reached his hand forward, fighting any sign of trembling towards her delicate ankle which was ever so slightly peeking out from her silken wrappings. This time her breath was caught at his first touch.

The warm candlelight and cool drafts of the castle made Princess Buttercup long for his hands to continue further and warm her most intimate parts. From a single touch with the tip of his finger to a firm grasp around her ankle Westley knew he was ready for what was to come. His hand slowly crept towards the glorious space that lied between her legs. Arching a brow as he felt her overflowing with wetness.

"It appears as if you've been anticipating me my love," Westley said.

With his other strong arm he reached around the small of her back , pulling her closer to him and the edge of the bed while gently caressing the petals of her woman hood, circling lightly around her most secret place.

Up until this point Buttercup wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it was better than anything she had thus far experienced in her short life. Every inch of her body craved more, longed for him to be a part of her. Her legs opening further for his entrance to her very own buttercup. She reached forward for Westley, first to the sides of his face, drawing him close, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Is that all?" He asked, raising a brow.

Her small hands surprised him and slipped slowly between the fabric of his pants and his taut skin around his pelvic bone. She wasn't sure what to do next, but didn't want to give off that she was confused. Hesitantly her fingers wrapped around everything that made him a man. Westley's groan of pleasure told her everything she needed to know. She slowly and softly ran her hand along the length of his shaft. With her head tilted downward she bravely rested her eyes upon what she knew would be the source of much joy and pleasure in her days to come. She then loosened the ties of his pantaloons and slipped them over his muscular bottom half leaving him practically naked.

Westley fervently pulled his muslin tunic over his head to reveal his tanned and muscular body beneath. He wildly embraced his love and kissed her gently on the mouth. He was about to enter her but paused, knowing that it would hurt her.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked in a whisper.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"I am," Buttercup said, a blush creeping into her cheeks, "Enter me."

"As you wish."


End file.
